Best Friends
by Hobohunter
Summary: Claire is sick and Leon is the one to take care of her... Isn't that what Best Friends are for? Or is there something else that's there? LeonClaire :3 Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. Best Friends

"Ugh I feel like shit." stated Claire after she woke up from the alarm clock. The infernal beeping continued on and on until a very tired eyed Leon entered her room. He started to rub his eyes as he spoke to her,

"Claire it's fucking six am..." he opened his eyes and saw a sick Claire lying in her bed. "Shit are you ok Claire?" he asked in a worried tone.

He went over to the side of her bed and shut off the alarm. He then sat down on the bed and placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up sweetie." Leon only called her sweetie when he was serious. They've been roommates for over two years now and he's only called her it... Well this was the second time.

"I'm fine Le-" she began to cough violently and clung onto him to stop herself.

"You have to go to the hospital right now. I'll go ge-"

"NO!" she looked at him like she saw a ghost.

"Why not, you might die!" Leon threw his arms up in the air as he shouted.

"I can't stand hospitals ever since..."

"I understand, now lets get you more blankets. I'm taking the day off."

"Wha-" she began to couch again and grabbed him once again. He patted her back and grimaced as he heard her cough up sputum.

"Lets get you to the bathroom then." he helped pick up Claire and carried her to the room.

Leon waited outside patiently as Claire took a bath. She said that she wanted to take one because it'd make her feel better. Leon shifted his weight a bit and sighed. He hated sitting out on a hardwood floor waiting for his best friend to come out of the bathroom.

He jumped a bit after he heard a strange noise in the bathroom. He stood up at the door and lightly rasped his knuckles across the wood.

"Claire?" he asked. He knocked once again, but this time louder. "Claire." he said firmly.

"_Oh shit she drowned!_" thought Leon as he fumbled at the knob. It was locked of course.

"Fuck!" he screamed as he bashed his shoulder into the door. He broke though and slipped on the wet floor. He looked up and said Claire barely covering her breasts as she sat on the toilet putting her shoes on.

"LEONGETTHEFUCKOUTYOUPERVERT!!" screamed claire as her voice crackled. She began to cough again and placed one of her hands to her mouth. She then looked down to see that she uncovered one of her boobs and Leon was staring right at it.

"Uh..." Leon got up quickly and rammed face first into the door frame. He could feel the crimson liquid pour out of his nose and cover his face.

"Leon!" screamed Claire. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and slowly inched towards him. She tired not to move so much, or the dizziness would happen again.

Leon groaned and sat up next to Claire. He looked around in a bit of a daze and saw his friend next to him.

"Cl-claire." he gasped. She rolled her eyes a bit and replied "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Don't worry!" she exclaimed as she quickly jolted to the toilet. She lifted up the seat and began throwing up the food that she had eaten the day before. Leon once again grimaced and touched his nose.

"Ah fuck." he replied.

"Tampons!" gasped Claire as she stopped puking.

"... What?"

Claire coughed in the bowl of the toilet and replied "Get me one of my tampons and a pair of scissors, now!" Leon looked horrified after she said tampon again.

"Isn't that what you stick up your thingie to get the blood..." he squinted his eyes and wondered why the HELL Claire needed a tampon and some scissors.

"Get them n-" she began to vomit again and Leon hastily got a pair of scissors and a tampon.

"Ok what to I do with them?" he unwrapped the tampon and looked at the mysterious tube.

"Take the cotton thing out and cut it in half." Leon did what she said and waited like a child for instructions.

"Then take the two pieces and shove them up your nose to stop the bleeding."

Leon looked down at the two pieces and then looked down at the cardboard box. There was a page in there that showed the proper way to use tampons. The diagrams made Leon shudder as he held the cotton plugs.

"Not fucking way, I'd rather bleed." he threw the pieces down and grabbed a wash cloth.

"Whatever. get out and then after I get changed help me to my room." asked Claire. Leon looked at her again and blushed as he saw the towel wrapped around her chest.

"Uh sure." Leon hastily got out and shut the now broken door. He leaned up against the wall and his mouth fell open. He just saw Claire Redfields boob, her fucking tit fell out!

Leon heard the toilet flush and heard Claire yell though the door. He helped her to her room and left her alone. He wanted to clean up the bathroom before it got any worse. Meanwhile Claire had passed out from total exhaustion.

--

After Leon had cleaned the bathroom, he walked into Claire's room and sat on the side of her bed. He placed his hand on her forehead and smiled. Then he moved his hand lower and rested it on her cheek, He stroked her skin with his thumb very lightly.

Leon looked down on Claire and watched her sleep for a few minutes, still stroking her cheek. He bent down lower and kissed her forehead, hoping that she didn't wake up. He looked at her lips and lowered himself inches away from them, breathing lightly across them. He was going to move lower, but the doorbell had rang.

He got up very quickly and shut her door. He leaned up against it and placed his hands to his head.

"Shit, what the hell was I doing?"

He heard the doorbell again and walked off to the front door. He knew who it was, he could tell by the continuous ringing and pounding of the fist, _The Brother._ Leon quickly opened the door and saw Chris looking very pissed.

"What's wrong with Claire?" Chris grabbed the front door from Leon's grasp and let himself in.

"She's sick." Leon pointed to the upstairs and Chris made his way up. Leon followed and they both entered her room. Chris placed his hand on her head and sighed.

"She refused the Hospital again, huh?" Leon nodded and sighed.

"I was hoping that Rebecca could come over. It's not a Hospital at least." Leon crossed his arms and frowned.

"Yeah ever since she came back from that damn island, she's refused Doctors and Hospitals." Chris brushed her wet bangs off her forehead. "We might have to take her still. She looks bad."

Leon nodded and walked over to Chris. "I know..." Chris looked over at Leon and stared at him.

"Why do you have blood on you?" asked the older Redfield. Leon though back to seeing Claire's breast again and started to shake his head.

"C-Claire scared me and I ran into the door frame. Busted my nose up pretty good."

Chris looked at it an laughed "Do you want somebody to look at that? It looks like it's starting to bruise." Leon shook his head and grunted.

"No, I'm good. We need to help Claire out." Leon pointed to her and saw that her face looked a lot redder than before. Chris sighed and took the covers off his sister.

"We're taking her to the Hospital, I don't care how she'll react. Kennedy, grab her and take her downstairs. I'll get the car." Chris walked past Leon and exited the room. Leon looked down at Claire, and worry stared to build up even higher for her.

He looked down at what he was wearing and quickly went to his room and changed. He grabbed his keys and wallet and came back into her room and picked her up bridal style. Claire groaned and looked up at him very slowly.

"Where are we going?" she mumbled

"To the... store..." Leon squinted back at her. Claire shrugged and fell back asleep in his arms.

He carried her very cautiously down the stairs and made his way out onto the front porch. He locked the door and closed it with one hand. He then looked up to see Chris waiting in his car for the both of them. Leon carried Claire over to the car and opened the back door, he then placed her in first and sat next to her. He had her lay down and place her head on his lap.

"Let's go." said Leon softly.

A/N: This Cleon story is a present for Arthavs.Leon I know it was late, :'( Writers block and stuff. OH this WILL have another chapter to it, I just have to write it! xD But there will be awesome Cleon goodness, I can promise you that!

Please don't flame about the pairing. It's my preference! Reminder I will block Anon. Reviews if I get more. Thanks for reading my newest story, I hope to update my others ones soon someday! :D


	2. Hospital

Chapter 2

Chris sped the entire way to the county Hospital, he didn't even want to think about going under fifty miles per hour. He was worried for his little sister; the only family that he had left. He looked up at the rearview mirror and saw Leon craddleing Claire's head in his lap, stroking her hair softly.

Chris felt a prang of hatred towards the former R.P.D. Rookie. But it slowly passed as he saw the worried look in Leon's eyes. Chris adverted his eyes back to the road and sighed. he wondered if Leon had feelings for Claire that were beyond just friendship, he also wondered if Claire had the same feelings for Leon.

Chris sighed and finally pulled up to the Emergency entrance to the Hospital. He was amazed to see Leon already out of the car carrying Claire though the automatic doors. Chris squinted and went off to find a decent parking place.

--

Before Claire had been checked in, she woke up and had to be forced down by both Leon and Chris. She could have left on her own, but she then got it through her head to stay after the third round of vomiting in a basin. So, Claire stayed in her little cold white room and started to watch tv.

Leon and Chris sat next to Claire, pretending to watch the tv while they actually watched her from the corner of their eyes. She groaned loudly and looked over at her Brother.

"Chris..." she mumbled. He sat up straight and moved in closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a cup of water?"

"No water." said a voice from the door frame. They all looked up and saw the very meek Rebecca Chambers leaning on the frame.

"You can't have anything right now or it will affect your tests. You can't even eat." Claire sighed and tried to talk back.

"Hey, after you tests you can have as much water as you want." replied Leon. Claire rolled her eyes and lightly hit him on the arm.

"Jerk..."

"Hey now, don't use such harsh words." Leon chuckled and lightly tapped Claire on the shoulder.

"Oh Claire, they're gonna take a blood sample next." said Rebecca cooly. Claire jolted up and started to move back on her bed.

"W-what... why? Couldn't they just have a pee sample or something. I don't t think that a blood test is necessary!" Claire started to feel sick again, so she sank back into the bed.

Rebecca stared at her and sighed. "No, we need a blood sample Claire. A urine sample isn't needed... Anyway, someone form the lab should be coming to collect it soon enough." Rebecca turned around and walked out of the room.

Claire looked even paler after Rebecca's visit. Chris patted his sister's shoulder and smiled. "It'll be ok Claire, it's not you haven't had a needle poked into you before."

Leon smiled and nodded. "Yeah it'll be ok" he grabbed Claire's hand and gently and stroked his thumb across it. "We'll be right here for ya when it happens."

Claire coughed violently once more and gripped onto his hand. "Thanks Leon, that means a lot to me."

There was a knock at the door and a young man wearing scrubs entered. "Hi I'm Michael, I'll be taking of a sample of your blood today..."

Claire squeezed Leon's hand tightly and nodded. She then looked over at Leon horrified and then frowned.

"Don't worry Claire, we'll be right here." Leon nodded his head towards Chris and smiled.

"Ready Miss?" asked Michael as he opened his kit and grabbed a pair of sterile gloves.

Claire shut her eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

--

After a half hour of pinning Claire down on the bed so Michael could get the sample, Chris went out to go get a drink for him and Leon. So that left Leon and Claire alone in the room together.

Leon winced and sighed after he touched his nose slightly. It was still extremely sore from him running into the door frame. Claire blushed and looked away after she remember how that happened to him. And then her coughing that reviled one of her breasts to him.

Her face grew redder from her embarrassment. Leon looked at her and frowned, he then placed his hand on her forehead. "Hey why's your face so red Claire? Are you ok?"

Claire nodded quickly and turned her face away from him. "I-I'm fine Leon, I just feel a little warm right now..."

He turned her face to look at him and sighed. "Are you feeling worse Claire, do you want me to get a Nurse?" his eyes burned into hers and she looked away once again.

"I'm fine, it's probably this stupid scratchy blanket." her fingers grazed across the light blue material.

"Do you want me to take it off of you?" asked Leon.

Claire shook her head quickly and coughed out, "No! It's fine!" she placed a fake smile across her face. Leon nodded and turned his attention back to the television, but he made sure that he could watch her out of the corner of his eye.

Claire calmed down a bit and started to stare at the door, waiting for her brother to return. The seconds felt like minutes, and the minutes felt like hours as she waited for Chris. She kept glancing at Leon every few minutes, seeing that his eyes were glued to the tv. Or so she thought.

When Chris finally returned he handed Leon a drink and sat himself down in his chair. Chris opened his bottle of soda and took a quick sip.

"So anything happen while I was gone?" Chris arched his eyebrow and looked at the two. They both shook their heads and turned their gaze to Chris.

"No, but did anything happen to you? You took forever." stated Claire, "I coulda died and you wouldn't have even known!" she crossed her arms and looked at Leon.

Chris sat there staring at his sister, he then began to laugh loudly. "So you would have died from the," he looked at his watch, "seven minutes I was gone? Whatever." he laughed more and took another sip from his drink.

Leon chuckled under his breath and looked over at her. "Don't worry, they would have recessitated you if anything happened." he smiled and opened his drink. "If not, then I would have."

Leon regretted what he had just said. He looked at Claire wide-eyed and then shifted his glance to Chris. He saw Chris's jaw clenched and he began to grow red with anger.

Leon stiffened his back and laughed nervously. "I meant that I would use the defibrillator on her... I wouldn't give her mouth to mouth." he stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm just gonna go get some air now... I'll be back" he hightailed it out and made his way to the waiting room quickly.

A/N: Sorry for the super late update! D: I've been sick and I had a case of writers block again. Plus I got some immature reviews from a few people about how Leon seemed like he was going to rape Claire in the last chapter. Well I know someone who's been raped, and that was really not cool to say at all. That was completely unnecessary to even write. Near kissing someone in their sleep wouldn't lead to raping. That's just sick to even bring that up. Please don't ever give me another disgusting review like that EVER again. And don't try to say that I'm a fan of LeonAda or SteveClaire, that just makes me laugh from your stupidity. I'm a Cleon fan all the way.

I will be posting another chapter after this because I've thought of more things to write. Since classes have started again, I haven't had as much free time as I did. I do hope to update soon. I know that I need to update EIN, it's just since the new Degeneration trailers, I haven't had much inspiration to write more. But don't worry, I will sometime soon!!

Thanks for the reviews, (except the flames) I really appreciate them. :D


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3

Leon sat down on the lumpy couch in the cold and poorly lit waiting room. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. He had no idea why he said that to Claire, he was just trying to make her feel easier in the Hospital.

_"Mouth-to-mouth... Come on Leon she's not interested. Although, she does have amazing brea-" _he was cut short by a voice that made his blood turn ice cold.

"Yo, Kennedy. We need to talk," the older Redfield ran his hand though his gelled hair and kept his eyes on the floor. Leon knew that Chris was trying to hold back from punching him in the face. He couldn't blame him, Leon would do the same if someone said that to his little sister.

"Okay..." muttered the younger man as he stood up. He was waiting for Redfield's fist to collide with his face, possibly breaking his already throbbing nose. Leon walked over to Chris and stood a few feet away from him, scared of what he actually wanted.

Chris looked at him and sighed heavily, "I know that you're leaving soon. Why haven't you told Claire yet?" Leon watched Chris cross his arms across his chest and stare him down.

"I don't know..." replied Leon truthfully. He had no Idea why he hadn't told Claire that he would be leaving for training. Maybe he was scared of her rejecting him and leaving forever.

"You both care about each other... I know that. You need to tell her when she gets better. Don't just up and leave with out telling her. Don't be like me." Chris's eyes looked like he was begging Leon not to act the same as him. Leon knew well about the Redfield stinginess and how they didn't tell others when they were leaving. It was just their way of protecting the ones they care about.

"I will... I'll tell her once she gets better. I promise you that." Leon's gaze hardened after he promised Chris. Kennedy's always kept their word, it ran in the blood.

The older Redfield nodded and smirked, "I'll remember that promise, Rookie. And if you break it, I'll hunt you down and make you regret the day you were born." after Chris ended his little spiel, he spun on the heel of his foot and started walking back to Claire's room.

Leon stood in the waiting room, still smiling. Chris never spoke to Leon like that before, it wasn't very intimidating like normal. Maybe the old guy started getting soft towards Leon. That would be a good thing in his book, he needed more support from the man.

After the whole confrontation from Chris, Leon decided to go to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. He was starving after-all; it's not like Claire or himself could cook anything. But it's not like the hospital could cook either... Once Leon got on the floor of the cafeteria, he wised up and decided to go to a restaurant across the street.

He made it to the front door of the emergency room before he was interrupted, "Leon?" asked a small voice from behind. He turned around and was greeted by the face of Rebecca.

"Hey Becca, what's up?" he then thought for a few milliseconds and widened his eyes, "Is Claire ok?!"

The young doctor put her hand up and smiled, "So far, so good. I'll know what's wrong after the tests come in. Are you going out?" she pointed to the doors and kept the smile across her face. Leon always saw her smiling while she was at work, it was probably because she was saving lives and not ending them.

"Yeah, I was gonna get something to eat." he hitched this thumb towards the little deli that was across the way. Leon needed some food, he could feel and hear his stomach rumbling.

"Really? Well do you mind if I join you?" she patted her purse and gave him the ever showing smile. She was a small girl, yet she ate like a hog whenever food was near.

Leon gave her a toothy grin and nodded, "Sure, I could always use company." he stepped near the sensor and the automatic doors opened. Then the two headed across the parking lot and over to the deli.

------

After the lengthy (and expensive) visit to the deli, Leon made his way back to Claire's room. He knocked on the wooden door and then walked in.

"And where have you been?!" demanded the young patient. Her eyes squinted at him and he could have sworn fire flared in them.

"Just getting some food, jeeze, chill out Claire." Leon tossed a bag of food at Chris; who quickly caught it and stared looking through it's contents.

"What if I d-"

"Rebecca was with me and she had her pager! And you're not going to die Claire, so please quit saying that!" his tone came out a little harsher than he liked, but Claire was being way too rash about it. Leon watched her close her mouth and stare at him. Maybe he said it harsher than what he thought.

Chris had half of a sandwich in his mouth as he watched the two. He then shrugged and started consuming the rest of it. He too was a Redfield, which meant he couldn't cook. And Jill, his girlfriend, wasn't a chef herself. It seems that Chris and Leon have more than one thing in common between each other.

"Fine, whatever." grumbled Claire unhappily as she crossed her arms. She was sick and was worried about where Leon was. She had thoughts of him leaving her all by herself with Chris. She thought that he didn't want to be her friend anymore for some strange reason...

"Claire," Leon sighed, as he looked at her. He noticed that her eyes were getting red and a bit watery. Was she about to cry? Leon had never seen or heard the young Redfield cry before.

"Yeah?" Claire hiccuped and started rubbing at her eyes, she had no idea why she was getting so emotional all of a sudden.

Leon sat next to her on the bed; then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You okay Claire?" he rubbed his hand onto her and felt her body tense up.

A knock came at the door and Rebecca peeped her head in, "Alright, the tests are done!"

A/N: I haven't updated this story in a millennia it seems. I'm super sorry! T--T I apologize to Arthasvs. Leon the most. After-all, this is his present from me! :D

I hope to be writing more, I'm starting to remember how fun it is to write Cleon fanfics. I love them so much! 8:3 But I'm still pretty lazy. Oh well.

Please don't flame about the pairing, it's my preference!

RESIDENT EVIL 5 COMES OUT THIS FRIDAY!! GET READY FOR IT!!!!!! :)


End file.
